


Loving You's the Antidote

by neverheartbroken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Louis, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Rut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverheartbroken/pseuds/neverheartbroken
Summary: Prompt 302: Alpha Harry & Omega Louis are divorced but still spend each other’s heat/rut together because they only really trust each other but things get complicated when Louis (or Harry, author’s choice) spend it with someone else. Cue angst with a happy ending. (Prompt Inspiration: Prompt 98 from the 2019 BLFF)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 332
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	Loving You's the Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Smut tags: anal sex, rimming, anal fingering, spanking, spitting (it happens once), double penetration (Idk how that it happened but it did), gagging/choking. 
> 
> This is my first fic so please be kind. I would say this fic is more sex than anything lol. I tried putting as much angst as I could. 
> 
> HUGE thank you to the mods. You guys are incredible and put so much work into the fest and it's truly appreciated.
> 
> enjoy!

The scent in the air is heavenly. It’s one Harry took for granted, and vows to never do so again. The smell of strawberries mixed with pine shouldn’t go together, but it does. It does because it’s theirs. It’s Louis’s sweet strawberry scent and Harry’s musky pine scent mixed together. It causes Harry to reflect on the past couple of days together. 

It was Louis’ heat and Harry’s rut. They’ve been in sync since they were in college and had never spent a heat or rut apart. The normally loud and lively Louis was now subdued and shy. He always gets that way during his heat. He just wants to be taken care of but also wants to please his alpha, Harry. 

Louis’ heat hit him first. When he’s naked, Harry lays him on his back and takes his time peppering kisses all over his body. “God, baby. Your pretty little nipples are so perfect.”

Louis whines, trying to get Harry to move on. “Please, H...” 

Harry swats him once on his ass cheek. “Be patient.” 

Knowing what Louis wants, he starts moving his way down. He places one gentle kiss on the head of Louis’s cock before making his way to his tiny, pink hole. It’s already wet from slick and smells intoxicating. It’s enough to start Harry’s rut. 

He dives right in. 

Eating Louis out is one of Harry’s favorite pastimes. He eats him out like it’s his last meal on Earth. The way he can make Louis start shaking while trying to hold off on his orgasm is something he’s particularly proud of. No matter how often Harry assures him he can come whenever he wants, Louis will always try to wait for Harry to be in him. 

He adds a couple of fingers to make sure Louis is properly stretched. As soon as Harry stands to take his pants off, Louis turns onto his belly. He’s on his knees while laying his head down on a pillow, presenting himself for the alpha. 

It’s not unusual, Louis presents himself to Harry every heat. It just never fails to take Harry’s breath away. 

Harry bends over Louis to press a kiss in between his shoulder blades. He grabs his hips and thrusts his hard cock into Louis’ very slick hole. Louis comes. 

Louis’s orgasm doesn’t deter Harry. Knowing Louis and what he likes, he starts pounding into the omega and grabs his hair to prevent him from moaning into the pillow. Louis is loud and Harry wants to hear every sound. 

Harry’s orgasm approaches fast. Fucking Louis from the back always makes him come faster. Louis comes again and collapses onto his belly while Harry’s body covers his own entirely. With one final thrust, Harry knots him. He bites Louis’ shoulder, but not hard enough to break the skin. Never enough to break the skin. That’s a big no for both of them. 

After his first knot, his memory gets a little hazy. He remembers some flashes after, like taking Louis against a wall or Louis riding him reverse cowgirl. What he remembers most is the feeling of intimacy between them. The feeling of being the closest one can get with the person they love. Unfortunately, now, being tangled with Louis’ body is the only time he can witness him being vulnerable. Since the separation, it’s the only time he sees Louis with his guard down. 

Harry never wanted the separation. He always felt they were stronger together than apart. Hell, they’ve been together since they were awkward teenagers in high school. But they had been fighting a lot. So much so Harry didn’t want to come home sometimes and he knows Louis felt the same. He can’t even pinpoint one exact incident that started it all. Everything just started changing. Harry started songwriting for some famous pop stars and Louis became a dancer with the Los Angeles Ballet company. They both became busier than ever and hardly had time for each other. One moment they’re fighting about Louis not wanting to attend an industry party with Harry and the next moment Louis is packing his own things. 

At first, it was extremely difficult. It still is hard, but for those first few weeks, Harry could barely leave his apartment if it wasn’t for work or to get food. He tried asking Louis to come back, hell he begged Louis to come back but he wouldn’t budge. He would always say he wasn’t ready or he still needs time. 

It was during the third month of their separation that Louis approached him with the idea of still spending his heats and Harry’s ruts together. Louis’s reasoning was that he didn’t want to make his roommate, who is an alpha, uncomfortable and he didn’t trust anyone else. Harry agreed immediately. He was desperate to keep any sort of connection between them. The first two times went as amazing as every mating cycle they’ve spent together. The only problem was the day after. Harry would always find himself alone in bed and his apartment with only a faint trace of their mixed scent in the air. If Harry had his way, Louis would at least eat breakfast with him and shower before leaving. Something about Louis leaving the house fresh out of heat where other alphas can smell him doesn’t sit right with Harry. 

Harry planned for this time to be different. He was going to make Louis breakfast and talk to him about their relationship. First, he can’t stop admiring the omega. The way the sunlight reflects off of his naturally tanned skin is ethereal. His bedhead is sticking in every direction and there’s a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. He’s perfect. 

Not wanting to waste time, Harry gets out of bed quietly, puts pants on, and heads to the kitchen. He makes chocolate chip pancakes, Louis’ favorite. He finishes setting the table when he hears Louis enter the room. 

He’s dressed in a sweater and joggers and has his backpack hanging off his shoulder. His guard is back up.  
“Good morning, I made breakfast.” Harry gestures to the table. 

“Oh, I should probably-” 

“Please, just for a few minutes.” 

Louis nods reluctantly and sits down. He starts to eat fast. It’s obvious he wants to get out of there. 

After a couple of minutes of them silently eating, Harry clears his throat. “I actually wanted to talk about, um, us.” 

Louis doesn’t say anything but signals for Harry to start. 

“Okay, well we’ve been separated for about a year now and I think it’s time we figure out what we want for ourselves. What I want is for us to really start working on our relationship. I know you’re not ready to move back in, but we can’t just stay where we are forever. We have to move on, hopefully together.” Harry watches Louis for any reaction to what he said, but Louis reveals nothing. “Hell, I don’t even remember why we fought so hard that last time.”

Louis looks at Harry like he just said something outrageous. “You don’t remember why I left?” 

“No- well, I mean we were fighting a lot,” Harry blubbers. He wasn’t expecting Louis to react so incredulously. 

“I gotta go,” Louis stands abruptly. “I’m not ready yet, sorry.”

He starts walking toward the front door when Harry calls out, “Well, when will you be ready?!” 

There’s no reply, just a door slam.

.:.

Harry is used to waiting for Louis. He’d wait forever, but he’s not sure that’s what Louis wants anymore and coming to that realization was rough. 

For the past couple of weeks, all he has done is sleep, drink, wank, write, and repeat. He thinks about life without Louis. They can’t keep up with their heats and ruts together forever. Eventually, one of them will meet someone else who makes them happy and that’ll be it. 

Harry made the decision quickly after Louis left that day. He will no longer spend his ruts with Louis and will no longer help him with his heats. 

Although the decision is made, his commitment to it will be tough. 

.:.

It’s been radio silent from Harry since he confessed wanting to get back together with Louis three months ago. He knows he should’ve stayed to really talk to Harry about everything that went wrong with their relationship but he couldn’t. He’s terrified that if he gets back together with Harry, nothing will change. It felt like they were on different paths in their lives and neither could give the support the other needed. The final straw for Louis was Harry forgetting about his opening night performance of The Nutcracker. It wasn’t the first important occasion Harry had forgotten about and Louis was terrified that it wouldn’t be the last. So, he left. Louis knows he’s not entirely faultless in their separation. They just never had a real conversation about it. 

His heat is due in a few days which means Harry’s rut is also due. He sends Harry a text about it. 

**_Heat starts on Friday. Be at yours at 8 pm?_ **

He doesn’t get a reply back right away, and he doesn’t expect to. 

.:.

Louis has been staying with his best friend since diapers, Liam. They never got a chance to live together since Louis moved in with Harry the first chance he could. It’s been good, Liam is awfully accommodating and does whatever he can me make Louis comfortable. They’re grocery shopping Thursday afternoon when Louis finally gets a text back. 

**_I met someone. I’m spending my rut with them. Sorry._ **

After a year of heartbreak, he didn’t think nine words could hurt him so much.

Liam is talking about which fruits taste best in smoothies when Louis drops his phone. 

“Louis?”

Louis tries hard to reply to Liam but he can’t seem to open his mouth without sobbing. Liam picks up the phone and reads the text. He looks at Louis sympathetically and guides him out of the store. It’s like the floodgates burst when they get in Liam’s car. 

“He met someone- I... It’s over.” Louis sobs. 

If you asked Louis how he got home from the store, he couldn’t tell you. All he remembers is the deep ache within his chest and the thoughts of Harry with someone else. They’ve been together since they were 16. Harry being with anyone else besides Louis just seemed so unfathomable. 

He wakes up Friday morning with the worst headache. Then everything hits him like a train.

Harry met someone new. He spending his rut with them. 

Louis wants to kick himself for not thinking this could be a result of the separation. The only thing really stopping Harry from moving on is the fact that they’re still legally married. Hell, they’re not even bonded. They wanted to wait till they were ready to have children to make that final step. 

Bonding, for them, was complicated. Louis had always been firmly against it and Harry felt he didn’t need to bond his omega to prove his love. A bond can be removed nowadays, but it would be excruciating for both parties, and once one person starts the removal process it also starts for the other. Louis’ mom, Jay, thought she found her soulmate in his dad so they bonded. Then Louis showed up and it was too much for the alpha, so he left. He’ll never forget the dreadful day when he was six years old and witnessed his mother go through the awful process of getting her bond removed. Jay was washing the dishes like any other day when she collapsed and screamed out in pain. At six years old, Louis had to call 911 and explain to the dispatcher that he didn’t know what was wrong, just that his mom was in pain. Jay was taken to the hospital and the doctors explained that her bond was disappearing, caused by her bond mate. She was sick for a week and since then Louis had sworn he would never bond with anyone. Much to Louis’ chagrin, Jay had bonded again years later with a nice man and even had a couple more kids. 

Being with Harry changed his views on bonding. He was still hesitant, but Harry was completely understanding. Although he made it very clear he wanted to bond with Louis, he never pressured Louis. It was Louis’ decision to wait till they were ready for kids. He knew Harry would never turn out to be like his biological father. 

He gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen to make himself a much-deserved tea. He hopes to avoid any conversation and go straight back to bed but Liam walks into the kitchen looking like he has something he wants to say. 

“How are you feeling?” Liam asks comforting. 

Louis avoids eye contact. “I’m fine, Liam. Really. I just wanna go back to bed.” 

“Okay. I just want to say one thing and then you can go back to bed.” 

Louis looks at Liam waiting. 

“You love him. You love him and he loves you. He wants to be with you and I know you want to be with him. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t spend your heat with him even though I told you I would let you stay in the apartment while I stay at Zayn’s. The ball is in your court.” 

Louis doesn’t say anything. He stares at the floor so Liam won’t see his tears and nods his head up and down.

When he gets back to his room, he shuts the door and burrows underneath his blankets. 

.:.

Louis didn’t anticipate having to spend his heat alone so he didn’t buy any snacks or drinks. Luckily, he has the best roommate and friend in the world who buys him everything and more. Liam goes to stay at their friend Zayn’s apartment and leaves Louis alone.

He had never spent a heat alone before. His first heat came when he was 18 and he had already been seeing Harry for two years before that so of course, they spent it together. He worried for a moment that he’d have to use his fingers to get him through it when he remembers the joke gift Harry had gotten him a couple of Valentine’s Days ago. 

He rummages through a box that he never bothered unpacking. All the way at the bottom he finds it. The Clone-A-Willy dildo. It’s an exact replica of Harry’s hard cock. There’s even a function for it knot when you press the button. He takes the fake dick and places it on his bed while he gets the room ready. He sets aside some extra sheets just in case and puts his snacks and waters in grabbing distance. 

When Louis feels thoroughly prepared, he takes a warm shower. As he’s cleaning himself, he’s also trying to jumpstart his heat. He just wants to get it over with. He grabs his dick lightly and tugs. With his other hand, he brushes his finger against his hole. He teases himself until he gets wet and starts to finger himself. He gets frustrated quickly. While he can feel his heat starting, he can’t seem to pleasure himself with just his fingers. They’re too small and can barely reach his prostate. He decides to just tug himself off while playing with his nipples. He does end up coming, but it was unsatisfying. 

He rinses himself off once more and then turns off the shower. He turns on a sexy playlist. The playlist is only about six hours long, but Louis doesn’t care. He just doesn’t want to feel so lonely when it starts. 

Louis dries himself off and lays in his bed naked. His nipples are still sensitive so he plays with them again a little. He looks at the dildo and reminisces the night he got it. The memory still gets him a little hot. 

_They used it that night, too excited to plan for another night. Harry had opened Louis up normally and ate him out for a good thirty minutes, which was also normal. Then the alpha had Louis get on all fours facing the bedframe._

__

__

_“We’re going to play a little game. I’m going to fuck you with either my dick or the dildo. If you get it wrong, you will get a spanking. If you get it right, you can sit on my face. Sound fair?”_

__

__

_“Yes, sir,” Louis said softly.  
“Close your eyes.”_

__

__

_As soon as he did, he felt something large press inside his hole. It sunk all the way in and Louis had no idea. The dildo seemed so lifelike. It thrust in and out of him slowly but hit his spot every time._

__

_This went on for a good five minutes before Harry asked him which one he thought it was._

__

__

_“Um, was that the dildo sir?” His eyes were still closed and he was still facing the bedframe._

__

__

_A loud slap to his ass was the answer to that question._

__

__

_“Wow, darling. Can’t even tell the difference? I guess that means I bought a good product.” As he was talking to Louis, he lubed up the dildo and slipped it inside Louis’ hole. “You’re still getting your spanking, but we’re going keep this inside.”_

__

__

_After every slap to his ass also came with a light thrust of the dildo. It was euphoric. Harry knew how much of a slut he was for spankings._

__

__

_When Harry delivered the final slap, he slid the dildo out and eased his own hard cock back inside Louis. He immediately started pounding. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if they had gotten noise complaints from neighbors with how loud Louis was._

__

__

_He slowed down a little so he could put his finger alongside his dick._

__

__

_He put another finger in when he asked Louis, “Baby, how does that feel?”_

__

__

_“Uhh, so good. Keep going, please.”_

__

__

_Harry smirked at the politeness. He continued to thrust slowly while also trying to stretch Louis out more with his fingers._

__

__

_When Harry felt Louis was stretched out enough, he eased his fingers out. Knowing where this was going, Louis starts to gently shake his ass letting Harry know to keep going._

__

__

_Harry grabbed the dildo and pressed it against Louis’ hole. Not pressing in, just teasing._

__

__

_Louis whined louder. “Please!”_

__

__

_Harry gave him another spank for the whining, but then told him, “If it gets too much, just tell me and I’ll stop.”_

__

__

_It was a tight fit but it felt amazing for both Louis and Harry. It didn’t fit all the way in, but it was enough for Harry to continue his thrusts.  
Loud “uh uh uh” is all that Louis could manage to say. For Harry, the sight of his dick and a replica of his dick inside Louis was enough to make him close to knotting. Not wanting to hurt Louis, he slid the dildo out and pounded his ass until he was knotting and Louis was coming. _

Now, the feeling obviously wouldn’t be the same because Harry wasn’t here to double penetrate him. Having the replica would be like Harry is here fucking him though. He counts it as a win. If he can’t have the real thing, he has the next best thing. 

He lathers the dildo with lube and presses it inside his hole. He’s already wet from his heat and from the memory of taking two at once. He thrusts it inside as fast as he can, but it’s not exactly the same. The feeling of Harry’s cock is the same, but he doesn’t have Harry’s hands on his hips or have him whispering dirty things in his ear. Thinking about the sweet nothings Harry says gets him close. When he’s ready, he presses the button to make the dildo and he comes. 

The rest of his heat goes by pretty much the same. He thinks about his past fuckings with Harry and pretends it's Harry’s actual knot up his ass. 

.:.

The heat takes longer than normal since he was spending it alone but he got through it even if it was not nearly as satisfying. Liam isn’t back yet so he has time to recuperate on his own. He takes a long shower and starts a load of laundry. As he’s cleaning up everything, he can’t help wonder if Harry’s doing the same. Did he spend his rut at his place or at the other omega’s? Was he prepared? Did he think of Louis at all? 

He’s also thinking about what Liam said to him before his heat. Every word he said was true. Louis still wanted Harry with every fiber of his being. Anywhere he’s at he thinks of the alpha. He went for a walk and the grass made him think of Harry’s eyes. He went shopping and noticed some things he knew Harry would like.

Spending his heat alone really made him realize that he does not want to be without Harry. He wants to work things out with alpha and actually communicate with each other. Yes, it hurt that he spent his rut with another omega but Louis is willing to fight for his alpha. 

.:.

That was the worst experience Harry has ever had with his rut. It was unsatisfying and depressing. The entire time he was thinking of Louis, of course, which made it even more depressing. He’s in the process of cleaning up his apartment when there’s a knock on the door. He thinks it’s Niall checking in on him and doesn’t bother to check before he opens the door. 

The scent of fresh strawberries hits him square in the face. Louis is standing there with hopeful eyes and a bouquet of flowers? 

“Hi,” Harry says breathlessly. 

“Hi,” Louis repeats softly. 

They just stare at each other for a couple of moments before Harry steps aside to allow Louis in. 

Louis glances around the apartment before facing Harry. 

“Um, these are for you,” He hands over the daisies. “For our very first date, you brought me daisies because I have a sister named Daisy, and they’re also your favorite flower. For the life of me, I could not remember if I had ever given you flowers, so here you go.”

Harry blushes a little bit. “Uh, thanks…” 

There’s an awkward silence. They’re staring at each other and both of them have so much to say but neither of them knows where to start. 

“Let’s sit. Do you want something to drink?” Harry asks. 

“No, no. I’m good thanks.”

They sit in the living room and Harry puts the flowers in some water. 

More silence. 

“I’m sorry, I came here with so much to say but I can’t seem to figure out the right words.” Louis starts biting his nails. A habit he’s had and has tried to kick since grade school. 

Harry waits patiently. 

“First, I want to say sorry for leaving so abruptly the last time we saw each other. I was a bit angry and I didn’t want to explode on you.” 

“You were angry because I wanted to get back together?” Harry says puzzled. 

Louis takes a deep breath. “No. I was angry because the fight that I can’t stop thinking about seems to be something you have no recollection of.”

Harry looks at Louis bewildered. “No, I remember us fighting about you not wanting to come to some party with me. We were fighting so much at that time and I didn’t understand why it was such a big deal for you not to come to the party.”  
Another deep breath. “Harry, I didn’t like the people you were working with. I felt like they were using you and wasting your potential. I’m sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t want to support you. I love the songs you write and you know I would love them even more if it was you performing them.”

Harry looks down while he says that. He knew everything Louis was saying was true. He may have found out a little later than he should, but he knew. 

“Wait, but that doesn’t explain just why you were angry with me even bringing up the party?” 

The confidence Louis had while driving to Harry’s apartment starts wearing off. Who knew talking about relationship struggles with your ex was so nerve-wracking? 

“It was the same night as the opening night of The Nutcracker. It was my first time not playing an understudy and you forgot. You didn’t even go.” Harry’s face drains of color. 

Louis continues. “At first, I thought it was because you didn’t care. I know now that wasn’t true. We were just in such a horrible place that I immediately thought the worst. I was honestly feeling like you thought your career was better than mine.” 

“Louis, I- First, I never and would never think my career is better than yours. You love to dance and it makes you so happy. I feel the same with songwriting. One is not better than the other. They’re both perfect for us. Lastly, I cannot believe I forgot about your opening night. Baby, please trust me in saying that if I knew it was the same night, I would’ve dropped everything to see you dance. I am so sorry. I’m sorry that I let us get this bad.” Harry grabs Louis’s hand and kisses it all over. “I promise we can be better for each other. I want to be better for you.”

Louis sniffles. He told himself he wasn’t going to cry, but alas. 

“I’m sorry too. I was so shit at communicating with you. Please, I want to try. I don’t even care that you spent your rut with someone else. Just please give us a second chance.” 

Harry chokes out a laugh. “I spent it alone. I told you I was spending it with someone else because I thought it was time for me to let you go. I didn’t want to hold you back anymore. I just wanted you to be happy, and if that meant without me then so be it.” 

Louis jumps onto Harry’s lap, hugging him. “I want to be happy with you,” Louis moves his head back to look at Harry, “I love you.” 

Tears sprinkle Harry’s eyes, “I love you too, baby.” 

They kiss each other like they’re starving for it. 

It gets heavy quickly. They rip each other’s clothes like there’s no time to waste. Louis slides off Harry’s lap onto his knees on the floor. He mouths at his heavy cock through his boxer briefs. Louis grabs Harry’s cock out from his underwear and swallows him down. It’s something Louis hasn’t done for Harry since the separation. Harry had missed Louis’ mouth in more ways than one. The way his head bobs up and down on his dick while keeping their eyes locked. The way he’s able to swallow Harry all the way down without gagging. 

Harry starts to breathe heavily, signaling his upcoming orgasm, but he doesn’t want to stop Louis. From the looks of it, Louis doesn’t want to stop either. Harry grabs Louis’ hair with one hand and starts guiding him to go faster. He does that a few times and then forces his head down for a couple of seconds, making the omega choke on his cock. Louis loves it. Harry can smell the slick in the air and can see Louis’s small dick tenting his panties. When he lets the omega’s head up, he gasps for air, then goes straight back to servicing Harry. He puts the alpha cock in his mouth and stares patiently at Harry. Harry starts guiding his head up and down again. He feels his orgasm approaching, so he chokes the omega one more time and then pulls him up fast enough to catch the come in his mouth as well as on his face. 

Harry puts Louis back onto his lap and grabs a tissue from the side table to clean off his face. When he throws the tissue onto the table, he kisses Louis fiercely. He lays him on his back on the couch and throws Louis’ legs onto Harry’s shoulders. Harry moves the thong to the side and goes tongue first into Louis’ ass. The rapid flicks of Harry’s tongue drive Louis wild. The relentless sucking and licking are enough for Louis to come. 

“H, please. I have to come,” Louis begs. 

Harry comes up for air and sticks two fingers up Louis’ slicked ass. “You can come whenever you want to, baby. Just know I’m not done with you.” Harry winks.

As he winks, he presses his fingers up against Louis’ spot causing him to scream out and come all over his belly. 

Harry stands up and looks over Louis, proud of how he satisfied his omega. He’s tugging on his cock that’s already hard. Louis smirks at him seductively and turns onto his belly and knees, presenting himself to his alpha. Harry gets on the couch on his knees, behind Louis. He spreads his cheeks to look at the wet, pink hole. He massages it a little and fingers him to help Louis get hard again. Harry does want Louis to enjoy this. He grabs his own thick, cock and hits it against his hole. He sticks the tip in and pulls it out, also wanting to tease the omega a bit. After doing that a couple more times, Harry mounts Louis slides his cock inside. Harry is on his hands and knees over Louis, hitting his prostate at a deeper level. He pulls onto Louis’s hair and kisses the omega hard. He then forces the omega to keep his mouth open. Harry spits. Louis wasn’t expecting it and collapsed from the force of his orgasm. Not finished yet, Harry pulls Louis’ waist back up and grips it hard enough to leave bruises. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, Louis’ moans, and Harry’s grunts seem to be the only noises in the world to them right now. With a hard spank to Louis’ ass, Harry comes and knots hard.  
Luckily, the couch is big enough for Harry to maneuver them into a spooning position. 

The scent of strawberries and pine is once again in the air and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Neverheartbroken.tumblr.com 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
